


Fitting In

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Team as Family, cute quick fic of desi joining game night, welcoming Desiree to the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Desiree is pretty sure she doesn't fit in here with the team, and she's really only going to stay half an hour at Mac's. She wasn't there to make friends, she wasn't there to get close. She was there to protect Mac.(But now she's at his house and... well maybe she can stay.)





	Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a really quick idea I had of Desiree joining the family dynamic, alongside meeting the boyfriend   
> Hope you enjoy!

The last time Desiree had been in Angus Macgyver’s house… well he wasn’t too thrilled to see her, and well, she didn’t know him at the time. He’d been a bit iffy about her since, faux, sparkling smiles, sharp-witted come backs. She did everything she could to protect him, because he was a loose canon, who did what he wanted without ever thinking of the consequences he’s suffering. Luck, she said. Science, guarenteed mechanisms, he’d tell her. A man who’s never been challenged before, it seems and well… she really wasn’t here to make friends. These were her teammates, but that ended about there.

At least, until after the op, Mac putting guaze a pretty intense scrape he’d gotten after rolling out of a car (She didn’t know he had to be held by the belt, how was she supposed to know that? Riley had reached for him, but he went tumbling out anyways, and well..  _ You’re supposed to anchor him!  _ Riley had yelled, lashing out in panic.)

“You can come too,” Mac said, and her eyes fill with clarity as she zones back in from staring at the wound on his arm. He catches up quickly that she wasn’t listening to begin with. “To my house, for game night?”

Desiree has no idea what to say, her head is spinning. “Game night?”

“Yes, this team is a family, and families have game night, and so we, on a religious basis, have game night every week. And since you’re apart of this family now, I say it like an invitation, but it’s required of you to come.”

Desiree tilts her head, eyes narrowing at him. “It wasn’t part of the job description?”

“It was, actually. Just because you were incapable of reading the fine print, doesn’t mean it wasn’t there,” Mac says, in a tone very similar to one Matty has heard Mac’s boyfriend use at some point, and she rolls her eyes.

“You don’t have to come, but you’re more than welcome to join,” Matty assures, very properly. It wasn’t the voice she used on the rest, those she saw as her own kids. Desiree understood that she wasn’t like them, and much like a hormonal teenager, she suddenly has the kicking urge in the pit of her stomach to fit in. To have Matty regard her with the same level of endearment that she regarded Bozer, Davis, Martin and Macgyver. 

“I… I think it would very nice,” she says, as the group waited patiently for her response. Mac narrows his eyes just slightly at her, but retracts quickly into that sparkling faux smile, and tells her it’d be a pleasure to have her. Then he tells Leanna that beer’s on her tonight, because Riley got it last time, and Bozer was making dinner.

“And what’s your contribution?” Leanna asks, nudging him playfully in the ribs. He laughs.

“My house and my vast collection of board games- which speaking of, I found a vintage Nancy Drew version of Monopoly for 6 bucks at this thrift store I went to with Jasper- Yes, I bought it. Yes we’re playing tonight.”

“We are not playing Monopoly on Desi’s first game night,” Riley cuts in. “She’s never going to speak to us again. She’s going to leave, and we’ll be protectionless.” The last part almost seems like a jab. Mac laughs, shaking his head.

“I don’t think we’d scare her, she seems like perfect company for Nancy Drew Monopoly.”

“Was that Jasper’s idea?” Bozer asks, and Mac shrugs.

“No, I was there alone, looking for a birthday gift for Leanna actually.”

“Did you find one?” Leanna asks, Mac not replying.

“But you know, amidst birthday shopping, I found this wonderful novelty item that was Nancy Drew Monopoly- and you know? Nancy Drew is  _ so  _ underrated. I mean, feminist icon of the century- who needs female bond when you have Nancy Drew, solving it all in heels and a skirt? Not to mention she had the brains of Einstein and was part ghostbuster. I mean- who’s that good and goes totally unnoticed? And what’s even worse, is that all these other icons from her era get all this big credit, right, but she doesn’t. Because she’s a one woman team and we apparently  _ hate  _ woman.”

“I think he’s breathed in too much of the alcohol wipes,” Riley says to Matty who is very thoroughly amused.

“Is that the blood loss talking?” Matty asks. “Or do you just have a serious hardon for Nancy Drew?”

“Nancy Drew could totally be my grandmother,” he decided. “Grandma Nancy, best detective of the millenium and nobody even cares to know it.”

Desiree takes a deep breath, and she’s not sure where she fits in the conversation, she wants to say something but keeps her mouth shut- in lieu of not upsetting the man she let fall out of a car window because apparently she’s supposed to hold secure him by his belt. She doesn’t really see how she can fit, when they all seem so tied up in each other already, they all get each other. Maybe she’d stay a half hour and then makeup a story about being tired. Maybe she’d go home first to change. 

“So, here’s my address,” Mac says. “Are you going home first?” he asks, and could he read minds? Oh my god, what if Boy Genius reads minds?

“Uhm…?”

“Well Bozer lives with me, Riley and Leanna keep clothes at mine, so I mean, you should probably change before coming over- you know nobody likes watching movies in uncomfortable clothes.”

“Did you want me to bring something?” She finally asks, and Mac seems to consider her beyond being his new partner for a moment. 

“Sure, why don’t you pick up the sandwiches on the way over? It’s like, I live in Hollywood hills, and there’s like one big winding street that leads up into the hills, but before, at the very base of the hill, there’s this great sandwich shop. I’ll text you our orders-”

“Usual,” each of the others, even Matty, say in tandem, as if they knew he’d ask.

“Right, and you can pick whatever when you’re there. I have cash at home-”

“I’ll cover it,” she quickly says, because she wants her partner to trust her for anything. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

He nods, rolling down his sleeve- which should be torn up but his shirt was completely in tact. Mac himself, after falling out of a car, was also mostly intact, minus the few places he’d been bleeding, which turned out to be surface level scratches. So Boy Genius was not only a mind reader but also indestructible, it turns out. She’s lucky, because she doesn’t think the team would invite her to game night if she let him fall out of the car  _ and  _ get hurt at the same time.

“Why don’t I join you,” Matty says to her. “We can go together.”

She agrees, and boy was this going to be a long night.

\- Mac’s house, there’s a nice car in the driveway that clearly doesn’t belong to him -

 

Matty and Desiree walk into the house in more comfortable clothes, only to find Riley on the floor with a man on the couch, looking slightly confused as he plays with her hair. She was in a crop top and sweat pants, the man was in what appeared to mac’s clothes, just a tad tight on him. The little mermaid was playing on the tv, and the man glanced up consistently, as if genuinely excited to watch it.

“Can I see the picture again?” he asks, and Bozer laughs, laying on the couch, half his body tucked away behind the man on the edge of the couch. Desiree hadn’t accounted for him when buying dinner, Matty doesn’t seem phased. Was he apart of the team? Does she know him?

Riley shows him the picture and Leanna is walking in with a glass soda bottle. “Want one?” she offers the man, and he shakes his head. He had a southern accent, it was a gentle and forgiving lilt.

“No thanks, hon.” He squints at the picture Riley was holding up and then looks to her hair again. “Now… I’d like to think that this is a very tasteful artistic interpretation of  _ that _ -”

“Jasper,” Matty speaks up, as she shuts the door behind them. What seemed like an hour of time to Desiree had hardly been a minute of quiet observation. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh I was in town for some personal business and well, I’d wrapped up and thought it’d be nice to see y’all. Mac said you were all comin over and well, his beds more comfortable than the hotel room.”

“Did you check out? Maybe you can stay awhile, get to know our new member,” she says, in that coyly affectionate voice of hers. Desiree follows her in, and she hears the rush of water somewhere behind her- Mac was the only one missing, he must be in the shower. (how do they keep meeting like this? She thinks maybe it’s just bad timing.) 

The house is warm, and flush with gentle yellow lighting. She wants to say she’s comfortable being here, almost like she’d always been here. She realizes now that the attention is on her. 

“Hi,” She says, offering her hand, and he laughs.

“Hi,” he returns but he doesn’t take her hand. “No need for formalities, we’re all friends here. Why don’t you go put dinner down in the kitchen, darling and join us?”

“Oh uhm-”

“This is Jasper Sheriff, he’s Mac’s…. Partner,” matty fills in.

“Matty, it’s okay to say Boyfriend,” the man, Jasper, says. “I’m his boyfriend,” he repeats, and Desiree nods, a blush filling her cheeks, beyond her control really. She felt like she hardly knew anything about them, she recalls Jasper being mentioned quite the few times in passing conversation, but she didn’t know that Mac was… dating him.

“Are you sure? You two talk about Marriage like we missed the cards in the mail,” Leanna says easy, hunkering down beside Riley, the two sharing the soda. 

“Have you met him?” Jasper asks. “He’s so complicated sometimes, and if I’m gonna propose, I want to do it right. I want the perfect ring, something that suits him, you know? Matches the undertone of his skin, something that brings out his eyes, and I mean, proposin’ here in LA doesn’t feel right, I want it to be somewhere special… somewhere he’ll always remember. Look back on it and say that that was our spot, you know? But he’s so sweet at heart, everything in the world is real nice to him, and I could get him a ring from the dollar store and he’d tell me it was the perfect thing.”

“So why are you so worried?” Matty asks.

“Because he deserves more than that.”

Leanna looks at Desiree, hands Riley the soda, and takes her by the hand and leads her to the open concept kitchen. “Don’t worry, they share a sandwich anyways,” Leanna assures. 

“He seems nice,” Desiree offers, and she feels a bit tense. 

“Yeah, until he becomes Agent Sheriff, that’s a side you don’t want to meet,” Leanna warns. “Trust me, I’ve seen it, he’s the interrogation king. He’ll do anything to get information out of you, he’ll do anything to complete an op. There’s a rumor that a few months ago, he was bleeding out all over, real wounded right, and the exfil agent showed and he had a gun to the back of his head but you know what he said? That the guy couldn’t kill him even if he wanted to. How cool is that?” Leanna was gushing more than anything. She offers her a strawberry fanta in a glass bottle. Desiree takes it even though she knows she’ll regret drinking something so sugary later. 

“So… he’s an agent?”

“For another covert ops division.”

“Are we allowed to know that?”

Leanna shrugs, pops the cap off for her, Desiree was sort of intimidated by Leanna, the woman was scary, and almost as skilled as she was. With a few more years of experience and Leanna would be unstoppable force in the face of anything. That much was certain. 

“So… they’re serious?” Desiree asks, trying to keep a conversation.

“Of course. Do you have a boyfriend or anything?”

“No… I don’t have anyone,” she says.

Leanna nods, and gives her own half smile, not as charming or convincing as Macs, but Desiree considers that Leanna probably didn’t want to convince her. “I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

Desiree nods, and when she turns around, Mac’s walking into the house, he smiles at Des vaguely. “What happened to the beers?” he teases Leanna.

“I got them, but soda taste better.”

“I won’t argue,” he says. 

“Your boyfriends here, by the way.”

Mac seems interested, looking over to the living room, and Desiree can see how he thinks of how he had missed the man completely. “Well, that’s an unexpected surprise.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Jasper says. “We’re watching the Little Mermaid, come watch with us you three.”

“We’re playing Nancy Drew Monopoly,” Mac informs, Jasper’s nose scrunching up a bit. She can’t deny that he was cute, or that he probably looked even better next to Macgyver, who wasn’t so bad looking himself.  

“After y’all eat dinner.”

“Don’t you want to eat?”

“I was treated very nicely by a man with a lot of money to a dinner that was worth more than any other dinner I’ve ever eaten.”

“Yeah, the guy you’ve been tellin me about?”

“Wrapped up the whole ordeal very nicely,” Jasper informs. Mac gets a very prideful look, like he knows something nobody else knows about the whole thing, and nobody really questions it.  

“What does he do again?” Desiree asks.

“Oh well, their ops cover is a big medical lab think tank type of place, and apparently weapons too, but Jasper took advantage of the cover, he actually sells his ideas, usually. We don’t, because we have too many techs and if I’m the only certified scientist, it’d look odd. So, he does a lot of the selling, but they have a few others too, and the rest pose as teams for the ideas, testing and proposing and whatever.”

She nods, and he grabs the bag, and she’s ushered back along to joining them on the couches, bozer moving to sit with Leanna and Mac cuddles with jasper, splitting his sandwich in half, and offering Jasper half even if he just denies again. Mac kisses him, first on the cheeks, then on the lips, and she almost feel like she’s seen something secret. Though, she’s intrigued by her partner, the so many parts of him she’d yet to get to know- and she desperate wants in on the dynamic, because they all get along so well. Like they’d grown up together, like they’d always known each other. But as far as she’s concerned, they hadn’t. 

Will she even really fit in? She hopes so. 

Jasper finishes Riley’s hair and let’s her go, and they finish dinner and the little mermaid and before Mac can even bring the boardgame up again, Jasper suggests they do Aladdin next. “Or Mulan.”

“Emperor's New Groove?” Leanna offers and Jasper snaps before pointing at her.

“That’s our girl!”

“Treasure planet is good,” Desiree finds herself saying before she can stop and they all look at her before Mac lights up.

“She’s my new favorite,” Mac declares, getting up and going to grab the movie from the collection he had. Matty laughs. 

“Of course you own treasure planet,” She teases and Jasper leans over to Desiree.

“You’re so lucky he agrees, he gets really competitive, especially in Monopoly,” Jasper fills in and she laughs.

“So I just saved myself?” she asks and Jasper nods sympathetically.

“For now.”

“Well, next game night, he’s definitely going down, because I’m a monopoly fiend.”

She was definitely going to stay for more than hour. In fact, she thinks that maybe she could fit in, maybe she could get used to this. 


End file.
